


the lure

by jeyne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, jaehyun gives handjobs for free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: Jaehyun feels like furniture.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	the lure

**Author's Note:**

> not satisfied enough about the word count but im only a man T_T  
> based on: https://curiouscat.me/filmmaker/post/1068825476

Donghyuck doesn’t knock the door when he comes inside his room, luckily Jaehyun was just scrolling through his phone. Donghyuck flops in his grey duvet with his fluffy brown hair and stretched pajama shirt, which is actually also a shirt for practice and basically everything else. He lays on his stomach resting his head in a flower pose, his feet swinging in the air. “Hyung.”

Jaehyun laughs at a funny picture he crossed with, humming as a salute. “Hyung, can you do something for me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jaehyun goes to the another app to reply some messages. He notices Donghyuck’s body heat getting closer and subtle fingertips over his collarbones. 

“Would you jerk me off?”

He replies obliviously laughing at whatever is displaying on his screen. “What you mean?”

“Like, your hands _—”_ There’s now warm fingertips moving smoothly down his chest. “on my dick, pumping it.” 

Jaehyun stops typing for a hot second when he abruptly feels Donghyuck shifting in the bed and a heavy lump in his lap. “Oh, what _—_ ” His phone drops close to his face landing awkwardly on his neck. Donghyuck takes it carefully and places it aside, supporting himself with both arms on each side of his head afterwards. 

“Will you?” Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows in the cute way where he pushes his lips forward. A bit challenging, a bit demanding. Jaehyun sees him up close. 

“I’m not gay?” He replies slowly not realizing how dumb he sounds until the words escape. Donghyuck snorts, giving a derisive laughter to show his canine teeth. “So? I’m not asking for your dick to get hard, I just want your hands.”

“It’s not a good idea.” Jaehyun says with a nervous voice and that’s when Donghyuck starts rocking his body in pouts. 

_“Please, hyung.”_ Donghyuck demands with his trademark whine, pitch in his voice. “I’m just so _tired._ I’ve been promoting nonstop. Going through practice and schedules, and traveling overseas. I never have time and I’m so tired. Please, hyung. Will you? Pretty please? Yes? _Pleaseeeeeeeeee._ ”

“Jesus, Haechan. Okay. Whatever.”

“I love you, hyung.” Donghyuck deer-eyes spark. He crawls out of his lap, grabbing his thigh with a tight hold. “Spread your legs, please.”

Jaehyun does as he says unconsciously, rising himself up on his elbows to sit down meanwhile Donghyuck places his body in between Jaehyun’s legs. He can’t do anything but stare and stay still when some of Donghyuck’s curly strands caress his face. He supports his weight on Jaehyun’s thighs lifting himself up, his back touches his chest, but Jaehyun feels too immersed smelling Donghyuck’s fresh shampoo to notice how provocatively he started to rub himself on his crotch. He turns around making more strands tickle his face and whispers, “Does this turn you on?”

Jaehyun grips into Donghyuck’s hips and squeezes it hard, pinning him down. “Uh, no. Just _—_ stay still, okay?”

“Of course.” Donghyuck giggles on his ear, but falling backwards to rest on his chest stretching his legs. In the next second, he kicks his shorts off and then his briefs, but not at the same time. Jaehyun swallows. Donghyuck throws his clothes on the side, adjusting himself again on the space between his legs, wriggling and sighing satisfactorily when his head leans loosely on his shoulder. Jaehyun feels like furniture.

“ _Hyeong?”_ Jaehyun snaps back. 

Donghyuck kept the shirt on so when Jaehyun process to comply of what he agreed to, he slides his cold fingers under the shirt first making Donghyuck squirm as he presses his entire palm, he hears soft pants warming his neck. Jaehyun is not used to this, he’s not used to delicacy. He shouldn’t have agree. _“Hyeeeong."_

Jaehyun takes Donghyuck in his hands, letting the warmth of his cock settle on his palm. He notes how his cock has harden wondering if Donghyuck was already semi-hard when he entered to his room or that if his light touches made him aroused. Jaehyun starts with cautious and slow strokes, adjusting his grip and pace. Focusing too much in the low whimpers and ruffle of hairs in his bare collarbones. Jaehyun tilts his head when he feels the warm press of soft lips on his neck and a wet patch getting hit cold by the air in his skin. “Oi _—_ ”

“What?” Donghyuck’s voice comes sultry and lazy, “I’ve kissed you plenty of times before, it will not turn you gay now.”

Jaehyun smirks, placing one hand over his hip to grip on tighter and press his body against his, pinning his ass down. Donghyuck falls wantonly, he holds himself loosely leaving breathy whines that vibrates through his torso. Jaehyun feels a twitch in his stomach and his cock feels harder but he makes no mention of it.

Trying to ignore it, Jaehyun urges to hear more of him. He relents to set a way too rapid pace, holding Donghyuck in place to stop him from wriggling. Donghyuck damps his jaw with his softs pants, squeezing his eyes shut tight as waves of pleasure hit on his lower belly. Jaehyun squeezes it harder. “Hmm, yeah. Like that, baby.”

Donghyuck’s slightly hoarse voice does wonders to Jaehyun’s _stimuli._ Donghyuck smells tropical and Jaehyun can’t stop himself from burying his nose in his fresh hair. He also feels tropical, warm and delightful like when he suffocates in the summer sun. And the sounds don’t stop, they get higher and needier, sweet incoherent whines. Then, Jaehyun feels delicate fingers run through his hair and pull it hard when he squeezes on his tip. Donghyuck groans, neck exposed totally backwards. The words that leave after are erotic enough for Jaehyun to keep in his memory for other purposes. “Oh _—fuck me,_ hyung.”

Donghyuck collapses with wobbly legs, the warmer cum spills over Jaehyun’s knuckles. He stops when Donghyuck grips on his wrists weakly, “That’s enough.”

Jaehyun ruffles through his things in the nightstand, looking for the cleaning tissues. Donghyuck breathes in long heaving puffs, making his chest inflate and deflate in a too intimate way. Jaehyun cleans every stain and stays still tracing his fingers over the over-used shirt, waiting. Not quite touching anymore. Jaehyun feels awfully sticky in the neck, but he still can’t bring himself to wipe Donghyuck’s saliva yet.

Donghyuck raises himself up with the help of his lanky arm, he turns around to see Jaehyun, revealing him the rosy nose and fair blush flowing on his cheeks. Jaehyun feels heated dry. Donghyuck peaks his nose. “That was so good! Thank you, hyung.” 

The smile that he shows Jaehyun can be only described as childish. He crawls off bed with his clothes in hand, putting on the briefs and shorts, but not at the same time. “Ah, I feel so good. I think I’ll be finally able to beat stupid _jerkin2urblood._ ” 

Jaehyun hears him rant and fix his shirt, and ruffle his hair. “Oh, and hyung?” His head points accusingly to his crotch. “No matter how I see it if your dick gets hard jerking off another dude, you’re gay.” 

Donghyuck lets out a mockery laughter, the one he makes when he knows he did something bad. “Well, see ya, _baby boy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> haechan calls jaehyun babyboy *___*  
> https://twitter.com/66hc_/status/1238849959836798978?s=19


End file.
